Clandestine
by MegaKat
Summary: Fed up with her mother's traditions, Chibi-Usa acts impulsively and goes searching for answers that her mother can't give her due to rigid Lunarian traditions. She gets far more than she ever bargained for thanks to a Saiyan masseuse and his unstable beast. (As always, refer to my glossary for the Saiyan language!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is another thing I was working on to assuage my writer's block since October or so, and due to the AMAZING artwork the BroDare created for this story and another that I've been working on for even longer, I decided to post it! It'll be short, and the updates will HOPEFULLY come steadily (like a certain pair of Saiyans MWUHUHAHAHAHA), so REVIEW and I'll work on pumping one out! Now… off to work on Unity!**

**Oh, and for those of you that don't know, Clandestine means "secret." :D**

Chibi-Usa, the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom and Vegeta-sai, was furious.

Not upset, not a little mad. She was simply flat-out furious. Livid. Hell, she was ten degrees _past_ livid as she stormed into her room and stripped out of her fancy gown, tossing the silk and lace in a crumpled-up ball into the farthest corner. She donned her plainest garment then, the only one she could lace herself in that wasn't a nightgown—the one she wore to sneak into the city when she changed her physical appearance just so she could get away from the palace and all the bowing and titles and finery.

"_I know it's your seventeenth birthday, Usa. I know," her mother had groaned, her face burning bright red. "But I can't have this conversation with you yet, alright? Next year, when you've reached your majority, I swear it on the crystal."_

_ "You swore it on the crystal last year, Mother! Isn't that supposed to be equivalent to Daddy and me swearing on our tails!?"_

_ "Sweetheart, please don't get so angry. Please. You don't understand; my own mother never even had this conversation with me before I married your father. It's just not done… and I don't think I could even get halfway through the conversation without passing out!"_

Before she put the simple blue gown on, she took a good, long, assessing measure of herself in the mirror. "Just as Paw Paw said the last time I saw him, so what's the issue?" She seethed quietly. "Full tits, round hips, legs for miles. I'm a woman, not some little girl anymore! So what's the big hang-up!? I'm a woman, I should know about men at my age, even Aunt Rei and Aunt Ami agreed with me about that!" And of course Uncle Raditz had, but Queen Serenity had made everyone swear not to give her any information that the queen herself should be giving to her daughter personally, as was her duty as a Lunarian mother.

Information that she still wouldn't give her. Information that she had no close friends to ask about. Well, none that definitely would keep their mouths shut, anyway. "Disguise power," she said to her transformation pen. "Make my hair brunette and hide my mark. And communicator, search Saiyan Massage Parlor. I'm bound to get some answers there."

#################################

Rolling her eyes at her latest successful ducking of a palace guard and several Saiyan Elite, Usa darted into an alleyway and couldn't help yet another eyeroll at how incompetent they all could be. Hell, if she could sneak in and out of the palace and dodge them once they'd caught sight of her, how in the gods' names could they possibly be any good at protecting the royal family!?

"I'd have a conversation with Father about it, but then I'd have an even harder time sneaking out," she admitted with a huff, pulling her communicator out of her subspace to check her location. Wonderful, only two doors down from her current location! "Heh, they chased me right to the door! Amazing, the palace guards were useful for once in their lives!"

Usagi was downright elated that she'd made it to her destination and strode purposefully towards the door, but as she reached for the doorknob she froze and stared at it nervously. If she did this, her mother was going to kill her… but at the same time…

"Ah, a first-timer?"

The exotic accent and the chipper tone had the princess spinning on her heels to stare up at one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen in her life—_wow, she's almost as pretty as Aunt Mina—_and Usa swallowed hard when the tastefully, yet scantily-clad—_how is it even possible for her to do that!? She's showing everything and still looks so glamorous!—_woman gave her a sunny, welcoming smile. "Um… yes," she managed hoarsely. "First time."

"Well, then, we'll just have to set you up with one of our best men—or women, whichever you prefer." Apparently her expression completely gave her away, because the woman grinned saucily down at her and winked. "A man, then. Come on in with me, sugar, I'll get you set up."

Before she could voice a reply, Chibi-Usa was taken by the hand and led inside of a small lobby that was as comfortable looking as her own room, furnished with plush overstuffed chairs and a cozy little fireplace, a long dark-wooded desk sitting towards the back of the room. The lovely woman took seat there and pointed to the chair across from her, giving her another wink, and despite her nerves, the princess couldn't help but stop herself from taking her seat. "I'm Celes," the woman informed her. "And you are?"

"Um… uh… Rabbit," Usagi managed as she fished for the first fake name that could come to mind.

"Heh… I understand your desire for anonymity, darling, but at least assure me that you're of age?"

"Oh, yes. Today's my seventeenth birthday," she answered honestly.

"But not eighteen," Celes immediately sighed, tapping a pen thoughtfully against her chin as she eyed the brown length wrapped around her new client's waist.

"I'm _of age_," Chibi-Usa argued. "I'm part Saiyan, therefore I've reached my majority under Saiyan law."

"Yes, but you're half or less judging by your blue eyes," Celes remarked before hitting a button on her console. "Broly, would you come in here, darling?" She drawled out. "Broly usually handles Saiyan clients," she added once she'd turned off the intercom and they waited for the summoned employee to enter. "In regards to your age, sugar, his word is the final word. If he says no, then the answer is simply that; understand? Good," she said with a smile when the disguised princess nodded. "And if he says yes, then he'll be attending to you for… wait, just how long were you planning on staying?"

Usagi hesitated to answer, not sure exactly what was considered normal. But she wanted to stay away from the palace for at least a day to make her mother sweat it out, so… "I don't know? May I stay the night?" Apparently that was a bit out of the norm, judging by Celes' wide green eyes. "I… um… if money's the issue?"

"No, sugar, it ain't the issue, it's just that most clients stay for an hour, maybe a few at the most."

"And most of them don't show up around noon, either," a low, male voice chuckled from behind her. "You sneaking away from your parents, _atti_? Or a potential mate?"

Spinning around, Usagi blushed at the sight of a Saiyan male as tall as her Uncle Raditz and managed a little shake of her head. "I'm not mated or courting, I promise."

"Hm… parents, then," he deduced. "Show me your shoulders."

Usagi hesitated only a moment before baring them, and when she was found to be mark-free, the long-haired Saiyan gave her a little nod. "Kio says she's ok regarding age," he told Celes. "And she doesn't have a courting mark, so I'm alright with it. Is your father Saiyan or your mother?"

"My father," she answered automatically.

"Is he a fairly strong warrior?" When she blanched a little and looked away, he snickered. "I'd just like to know what I'm up against if he comes banging down my door, _atti_."

"He's um… Elite," she mumbled contritely. "But he won't miss me for at least thirty-six hours," she added quickly. "Please, Broly. You _are_ Broly right? I just want to learn about sex, that's all I'm here for, and payment won't be an issue, I swear it on my tail. Please," she added again for good measure, daring to look up and meet his eyes.

Broly flinched slightly at that while she wrung her hands nervously, and Celes finally broke the silence after a long, quiet moment. "You'll pay the birthday girl rate, plus a fifty percent adjustment for the risk level. Normally I'd give you a virgin discount, but I'm nixing it due to the potential shitstorm should your father come looking for you." The madame wrote down a figure on a piece of paper then after some quick mental calculations and slid it across the desk, and to her utter surprise, Usagi didn't blink at the price before handing over a large sum of credits. "Now I'm regretting the fact that you're not into women," she purred. "For this amount I would have taken you to bed myself."

"Oh?" Usa squeaked, only to be tugged gently from her chair by Broly before Celes could elaborate. "Thanks," she murmured to Broly when he pulled her along into a spacious bedroom that was just as luxuriously furnished as the lobby. "Something tells me that I didn't want her going into detail."

"She thinks you're cute," Broly replied with a little grin. "Celes has excellent taste in women, and she can smell a virgin from a mile away. Deflowering maidens is one of her favorite things about this job. Now come on, sit down, and we'll go over the rules."

Taking the offered seat, Usagi just stared at him blankly as he nestled himself in beside her on the overstuffed cough. "Rules?"

"Unbreakable rules that I have regarding the bedroom, sweetheart."

"Oh, ok?" What kind of rules would there be? Surely whatever went on between men and women didn't need rules… did it?"

"Rule number one, beautiful. No means no. If you say no or stop, I stop. Period. No guilt about it, alright?" Broly smiled when she visibly relaxed into the couch at that statement and she nodded. "Rule two. Pure honesty in this room. That is something that I believe in as much as rule number one. Okay? No lies." When she trembled a bit and her eyes darted to the side, Broly sighed patiently. "Okay, sweetheart. What are you hiding? Kio said you're old enough, but… is it your age? How old are you?"

"Oh no, I'm seventeen today, I swear it on my tail," Usa said quickly, her eyes going wide. "It's… it's just that…" She blushed as she removed her pen from her subspace and waved it, letting out a rush of air, cringing as she waited for the violent verbal explosion that was sure to come. But when he was only silent, she looked up to find him assessing her seriously. "I don't know what sex is," she admitted in a whisper. "Momma won't tell me because of some stupid backwards family tradition, and I'm tired of being treated like a child… though I have to admit," she added sadly, "I kind of did act like one this time."

"Yes and no. I'll agree that you're being treated like a child, and that the way you handled it was a little extreme… but I was seventeen three years ago. I know what it feels like when you think you're being patronized. It sucks." Broly chuckled but kept his seat when she rose and headed for the door. "What? Change your mind? The least I could do for the birthday girl would be to give her some information."

Usa stopped at that, utterly floored that he was willing to discuss anything with her now that he knew she was princess. "Wait… you'd still…?"

"Hey, you paid for my time and my services… more than enough for the rest of today and all night. Just promise me that no one's going to come looking for you or anything. I don't want the king shoving that sword of his up my ass and twisting it in a vicious little circle."

"No, I turned my communicator off when I left the palace and removed the battery, so there's no way my Aunt Ami could track me. And I used the disguise pen to hide me from Aunt Rei's sight. _And_ I always keep my ki low and use my crystal to mask it, and the remainder of my masked ki to hide the resonance from my crystal."

"Hahaha! Quite the accomplished little escape artist, aren't you, sweetheart!?" Broly exclaimed, standing up to take her hand and tug her back to the plush, velvety couch.

Usagi couldn't help a wry little smile and shrugged. "Well, when you want to get out and see the city, you sort of have to be extra careful. Paw Paw's the only one that's ever been able to track me, but he's back on Vegeta-sai, so I'm not too worried about him. Father's used to me disappearing, so he wouldn't call Paw Paw unless I didn't return by tomorrow afternoon."

"I sure hope not… because your grandfather would Garlick Gun me right in the nads if he found out about this."

"Before or after my father twisted his sword in your ass?" Usagi giggled.

"They'd probably turn it into some sort of family bonding activity," Broly snorted as he studied her just as carefully as he had before. "So, you hungry?" Her surprised expression made him smile gently and he reached out to fondly caress her cheek, warming at the sight of her instant blush.

Wow, she really was as innocent as she claimed to be! He'd have to be very, very careful, that was for sure. He wanted to accidentally harm her even less than he wanted to face her male relatives. "I figured we could share a meal while you asked me any questions you wanted. And then… we'll go from there, okay? So, anything in particular that you'd like to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not a picky eater in the slightest," she assured him, visibly relaxing in the comfortable, exotic environment, her inner beast purring happily at the musky scent in the room. "Hm… she's never done that before. That kind of purr, I mean," Usa remarked absently when Broly returned from placing their supper order with Celes. "She rarely purrs at all, now that I think about it. Daddy said that my beast wasn't much to speak of, though, in Saiyan terms."

"She likes my smell," Broly informed her. "It's part of what we're going to talk about, baby." He sat down next to her then and turned her face so that she was looking him in the eye, and smiled when she jumped a little and blinked. "_There_ we go, that's it. You were too busy wringing your hands and freaking out to notice it the first time, but I felt it loud and clear. Whoa, princess!" Broly said quickly when she leapt up from the couch, snagging her with his tail to bring her back to his side. "_Relax_."

"But… but… _hi'sha_," she gasped. "Oh shit, I need to get out of here! I need to—eek!" Chibi-Usa was only held firmly in place when she tried to flee a second time, and after a very brief struggle she looked up at him in sheer terror.

"_Relax," _he repeated gently, chuckling silently. "I'm not going to go crazy… or whatever it is your mother told you that Saiyans do when they feel the pull. Well, ok… I'll admit it, a lot of us do. But they're usually older… and on top of it, my beast and I have a sort of… understanding. You see, he's a little unstable. So once a month, _kio m'yo_ and I go on a little trip into the wilderness and slaughter little bunnies and choke out bears. Fun stuff like that. And in exchange, he behaves when we return to Crystal Tokyo and I get to live a normal life as a Saiyan warrior. But," he added seriously, "if you run out of here, princess, all bets are off on what he's going to do. So… you're going to spend the night, ok? And rule number one still stands. That's the unbreakable rule for him as well; Kio has a soft spot for women and would probably never ever hurt a member of the fairer sex, so if you say no to anything, he'll almost certainly comply. I know I will."

He gave her a little comforting smile then and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You okay, baby? It's just the pull. Nothing to panic about." There was a knock at the door and Broly motioned for her to stay put. "We don't want Celes or another masseuse seeing you without the glamour, baby, so just hang on and I'll get us some food."

When he returned, he found her fidgeting nervously and fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, and Broly gave her a sympathetic smile as he used his foot to tug a lightweight coffee table closer to the couch. "Here we go, dinner is served, sweetheart," he said with a flourish as he sat her food in front of her. "Go on and eat. Relax and just get comfortable, Usagi. Unless, of course, you'd let me feed you," he added with a mischievous little smirk. Her blush made him chuckle and he slung a companionable arm about her shoulders. "I'm just teasing you, beautiful, don't get so uptight. Although, I'll admit that feeding my mate has always been a little dream of mine. My beast loves the idea of someone trusting him implicitly since no one's ever done that before."

That got Usa's attention and she smiled shyly before giving him a tiny shrug. "Well, it is just eating a meal together… if it's something that you really want to do, I don't see a very good reason to refuse something so harmless."

"You're serious!? I mean… you're really not pulling my chain, are you?"

His surprise made her smile widen a little and she handed him the fork from her tray. "Really, it's ok."

Broly licked his lips in anticipation and his beast began to purr loudly the moment he speared a piece of meat and held it to her lips, and when she took the offering without hesitation, he groaned happily. "Oh gods, you have no clue what this is doing for me right now, Usa. Thank you for this."

"It's not a problem," she replied, still feeling shy… but not too shy to finally ask a question. "So… what is sex?"

"Amazing," he purred, giving her a teasing wink. "But seriously, sex is when two people join their bodies to seek mutual pleasure. There's different kinds of sex, too, but what we're going to focus on tonight is lovemaking. Soft and slow, focusing far more on your pleasure than mine." Broly grinned and fed her another bite when her face got so bright that it matched her hair, but he continued, wanting to give her a more thorough answer. "The main biological purpose of sex is to make babies, which is what I'm positive your mother would have started with if she explained this. A man's cock grows hard and he puts it inside a woman's vagina and moves it in and out until he comes. And the sperm he releases inside of her fertilizes an egg inside of her and it grows into a child. It's pretty simple."

"Oh," Chibi-Usa whispered, genuinely a little intrigued by this new information, gradually losing her sense of mortification due to his careless, matter-of-fact tone. "So, you would put your um… cock? Where I bleed every month?" She asked curiously. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Actually, yes. The very first time for a woman, it hurts a little bit since she has a bit of flesh inside of her that has to be breached. It's called a hymen. But if a man knows what he's doing and properly pleasures a woman beforehand, it barely hurts at all. And then after a minute or two, it feels fucking amazing for her."

Usa just processed all of that for several minutes and was grateful when Broly seemed to sense that she was thinking, so she let him feed both of them without complaint, leaning into him trustingly while she soaked in his scent and listened to his gentle purr. "And how does a man pleasure a woman? Hell… how does a woman pleasure a man?"

"Kissing and touching. Everywhere, really, but mainly your face, your throat, your breasts, your tail and between your legs."

"Wait, kissing is done elsewhere?" She asked in confusion. She got her answer in the form of a nuzzle to her throat and gasped first in surprise, then again in pleasure when she felt his warm mouth pressing to her pulse. "Oh my," she whispered, unable to stop her beast from tipping her head back a bit to give him better access. Usa felt his lips part against her skin then and suddenly couldn't breathe when his tongue grazed the throbbing artery in her neck, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine.

Broly continued to soak in the tiny, quiet sounds she was making as he trailed his lips up to her jawline and her cheek, and when she turned her face to his and parted her lips slightly in expectation, he grinned. "See? Your body and your beast know what's coming." He chuckled. "If you're still hungry, I'd better stop, or you won't be able to concentrate on eating anything for a few more hours."

"Hours?" She whispered hoarsely, unable to think through the hazy feeling in her mind that a few simple kisses had created. And gods, he smelled so good! Her beast was purring loudly from just the scent of him, and for the first time in her life, her Saiyan side was trying to override control of her body! "Mmm… Broly, I feel so strange," she confessed. "My beast won't stop telling me to kiss you."

"You've never had her stage a hostile takeover, have you?" Broly guessed with a snicker. "Well, it's quite the experience the first time, trust me. My beast took over for the first time when I was only five. Father found me in the forest—"

"Slaughtering helpless bunnies?" She chortled.

"Pretty much. And squirrels. Kio doesn't much care for cute, furry creatures; it's a bit of a running joke in the family."

"Heh… Father calls me 'Rabbit', you know." She couldn't help but laugh hysterically when she saw his pupils dilate and his beast let out a little throaty growl, his lips twitching up a bit in what she instinctively knew was a rare smile. Well, rare for the beast, anyway. "Phhhht… going to slaughter the adorable bunny, Kio?"

"No, I'm going to fuck it," he grunted, grinning when she just gave him a confused look.

"Nope, none of that!" Broly snorted as he promptly took the wheel and rolled his eyes. "You stay put, old son. We have a deal, remember?"

"What's 'fuck' actually mean?" Chibi-Usa asked suddenly, interrupting a silent conversation between Broly and his beast. "I've heard my uncles say it before and I know it's a swear… hell, I've even said it a couple of times. But what does it _mean_?"

Broly just chuckled and shook his head, then kissed her cheek. "Fucking is rough sex, though when used as a curse word it can mean a few different things. Don't worry about Kio, though, he just likes to be vulgar. He won't hurt you. You still hungry?" He asked, pointing at her plate. When she shook her head, he took their food to the fridge and put it away. "We'll heat it up later if you want."

When he returned to the couch, he didn't sit down, but instead took her hand and tugged her to her feet, but he saw the way she was eyeing their destination—the bed—with a mixture of curiosity and hesitation, and he stopped moving. "Let's start simple, shall we?" he suggested, using a flick of his finger on the button holding his only garment in place. He smiled when she just stared at his nudity, her expression clearly one of awe and surprise. "Touch and explore if you want, little Rabbit," Broly encouraged gently. "And then I'll do the same to you once you're comfortable with the idea."

The princess eyed him curiously for a long moment before stepping forward, and Broly chuckled when the first thing she touched was his hair. "Have to admit, I thought you'd start further south."

"Well, I was going to compliment your hair, but now I won't," she giggled nervously. "Did… um… you want me to touch you… _there_?"

"When you're ready to, baby, not before," he purred before nibbling the lobe of her ear. "Take your time to explore and satisfy your curiosity. We've got nearly twenty-four hours, so that's plenty of time." He smiled when she relaxed at that and purred softly when her hands moved through his hair and over his scalp, then down the back of his neck.

"This is the closest I've ever been to a male," Usa marveled softly as she trailed her fingers down one of his muscular arms. "Usually Momma or Daddy runs them off."

"You don't spar with your uncles or your cousins?" Broly asked in surprise.

Usa wrinkled her nose at that and snorted. "Family doesn't count," she replied tartly. "Seeing Uncle Raditz shirtless also doesn't make my stomach feel funny."

"But seeing me undressed does?" Broly inquired, obviously pleased as her fingers reached up to caress his jawline. Her tiny, shy nod made him dare to dip his face a little lower and he kissed her cheek. "So, you've never even been kissed, little rabbit?"

"No," she whispered, her eyes fluttering half-shut as she felt his nose inch closer to her own, his breath ghosting over her slightly parted lips.

"I'd love to be the first man to taste your lips, Usagi," he replied just as quietly, keeping his mouth a hair's breadth away from hers, wanting to hear her consent before he closed the gap.

"'Kay," she choked out, not knowing what else to say in reply, feeling hazy as her beast continued to purr little suggestions in the back of her mind.

Chibi-Usa gasped the moment their mouths made contact, instantly melting at the warmth flooding her entire body, making her toes curl up a little as she only savored the feeling of his lips pressing to hers gently and his hands slowly sliding over her hips and around to the small of her back to hold her in place. _Oh wow… so __**this**__ is what being kissed feels like… I feel so light and warm and good!_ "Wow," she sighed, unable to stop herself from beaming like an overeager idiot, knowing that her cheeks were bright red as he pulled away and gave her a beautiful, winning smile and a saucy little wink. "Can we do that some more?" She whispered dreamily.

"Sure, sweetheart, anything you want from me, you only have to ask," Broly chuckled, thoroughly enjoying her innocence, pleased as hell and honored to be her first in everything. "Are you ready for me to explore you, too?"

Chibi-Usa only turned redder as she shook her head slightly and took his hands from her waist to examine them, eyes wide in wonder at how much larger they were than hers as she flattened her palm against his. "Your hands aren't soft, but they are a bit on the soft side for a Saiyan warrior," she observed. "Are you a half-breed? Or do you just not train?"

Broly laughed at that, the sound loud and rolling, and he dared to press his lips briefly to hers before answering. "No, Usa, I train and I'm full-blooded. But I've also been a Super Saiyan since I was five, so I don't need to train as much as most other warriors."

"Super Saiyan…?" She asked in wonder. "Like the males in my family? But if you were a Super Saiyan, surely I would have seen you training before. Why… why aren't you in the Elite? Can you show me?" She continued, so in awe that she was starting to babble.

Broly silenced another question with a finger to her lips and chuckled. "I can show you for a moment, Rabbit, but any longer will have your father calling me. The last time I powered up, things got… messy. That's why I'm not in the Elite, and why I do this for a living; this softer kind of life does wonders for my beast's temper. He likes women," Broly explained, "and as cruel and violent as he usually is, he doesn't like hurting women. So this profession suits him well."

"Oh… guess that makes sense." Usa jumped a bit when he suddenly powered up in a whoosh of ki, his hair spiking out and shining gold, his eyes melting to emerald green. "Wow. Father doesn't let me near the sparring ring whenever they go balls out. Your hair's so pretty," she breathed, reaching out to finger a lock of it, finding it just as soft as before. She giggled when his ki tickled her skin, her bit of ginzuishou countering it so that it didn't burn her.

Broly held the transformation for much longer than he'd planned while he smiled down at the little quarter-Saiyan, her excitement infectious as she toyed with the swirls of his power, her fingers dancing through his ki and playing with it as if it wasn't a super-heated mass of energy. And then her fingers went to his chest, exploring the muscles, brushing over his nipples, making him purr and gasp.

"Your muscles got bigger," she mused. "Just like I watched Paw Paw and Daddy's do when I was little. They didn't know I was watching," she confessed. "Momma's always paranoid that I'll get too excited and try to join in or something, but I know better than to interfere in a sparring match. I wish she'd realize that."

"Would you like to train with me sometime?" Broly inquired. "I can work with you without hurting you." The ecstatic light in Usagi's eyes made him purr with delight, but before she could answer, his scouter started going off like crazy and he immediately powered down. "Oh fuck my life," he rumbled, dropping a kiss to her forehead before stalking over to the piece of tech. "Don't utter a word, princess," he warned softly before donning it and answering the call.

Big surprise, it was the king.

"Broly… I know I didn't tell you that you couldn't power up, but I thought you understood that it tends to make people… _nervous_… when you do," King Trunks said carefully.

Broly had the sense to look abashed and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, Majesty. I should've called you first; I was only trying out a new ki technique to try and mellow my beast out a little bit better. I swear that I really do have everything under control. Not even a scratch on my floor."

_Why not confess that the real calming element in this room is his virgin daughter and that we're about to violate her for the next twenty-four hours? I'm sure he'll get a real chuckle out of that one, _Kio purred from the recesses of Broly's mind.

He must have made a face, because the king was studying him closely. "You sure, Broly? You're really ok? Your jaw's twitching and your eyes are doing that… thing. Kio's not… um… staging a takeover or anything, is he? Is something setting him off?"

_Oh gods, if he only knew, _Broly mentally whimpered.

_Yes, if only he did. Go on, Broly. Tell him. Confess. Explain that you're standing nude in front of his darling little angel and how we're about to fuck her into the floorboards. Heh… I bet that'd leave a scratch in them. _

"Um, uh—no Majesty," Broly managed to choke out. "Not a hostile takeover. He's just… suggesting some pretty awful things at the moment. You know how he likes to push my buttons," he added with a little eyeroll for full effect.

Trunks frowned at that and stared him down. "If Kio has something to say to me, Broly, by all means, let him out and let him have his say."

Broly went a whiter shade of pale at the suggestion and suddenly felt his beast rising up to take over control of his mouth, but before he could warn the king for the millionth time about baiting his beast, Kio was in full control and grinning into the scouter. "Majesty," he purred, "I have a confession."

_NO! NO! GODS NO WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? _Broly raged inside his own head, pounding away at the mental cage bars he was surrounded in. _DO YOU WANT TO PROVOKE THE KING AND LOSE OUR MATE!?_

_Feh… only an utter fool would dare to take what is ours, boy, _Kio snorted in contempt.

_Which would lead to an honor match. Resulting in his death and our mate's utter hatred for us, _Broly ground out evenly.

"I can see Broly's fighting you pretty hard, Kio. What do you need to confess?" Trunks growled.

"Hn. I don't know why he's fighting me so hard, Majesty. I only wanted to confess that I think your long hair makes you look like a woman," Kio chuckled. "The boy is riled so easily by the slightest bit of trolling, I swear. Though I must also confess that the long hair is complimented nicely by your new armor style. Manly and girly at the same time. Quite the contradiction."

"Ok… thanks… I think," Trunks mumbled in confusion, wondering just why Kio's eyes were dancing with malevolent delight. The last time that had happened… no. He didn't _want _to think about the last time. _**No one**_ wanted to think about the last time.

Kio just smiled, knowing damned well what was going through Usa's father's head, recalling the blood bath during his tryouts for the Elite six years ago. Serenity had wanted his head on a pike, but after the king had made her see the light about Kio, she had settled on exile from the ring and a constant monitoring of his ki. He wondered if she even knew how very close she'd been to ordering the Earth's doom on that day; if she had declared a death sentence, it would have been for the planet, not for him. _Heh… I wonder what the lovely queen will have to say about all of this, _Kio mused silently.

Broly sputtered with relief when he was suddenly thrust to the forefront and was in control once more, trembling slightly and shaking his head in anger for his beast. "Fucking asshole," he snorted.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you," Trunks said gravely. "You'll keep your ki level below Super Saiyan two, yes? If you need to go higher, I'm sure you'll call me."

Broly just sighed and nodded wearily. "Yes, Majesty, of course. And I'm sorry about Kio being a jackass."

"Eh… does it really make me look like a girl?" Trunks asked, his lips twitching in a smile as he tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Serenity thinks it's hot, so I left it long after the last trip to Vegeta-sai. She can't seem to stop pulling on it when I'm giving her a Saiyan kiss," he chuckled.

_Heh… you think the rabbit inherited that from her mother? You think she'll pull and tug on our hair as we—_

_Shut up shut up SHUT UP._

"Well, Majesty, if your mate likes it long, then I'd just ignore the opinion of my beast and grow it to your ankles," Broly chuckled smoothly, not letting on for a second that his beast was having a very vivid fantasy about shoving his tongue inside of the man's daughter. "Now, I apologize for cutting this short, but I have a scheduled client coming soon, so… I'd probably better go."

Trunks laughed at that and winked. "Coming? No pun intended?"

"Oh, every pun intended," Kio replied with an evil little chuckle, howling with laughter in his mind at how very fucking darkly hilarious this all was. "Maybe she'll tug on my hair as well," he added before relinquishing control to Broly… for now.

Broly immediately turned his scouter off at that and blocked all incoming calls before walking straight to the bed and flopping down on his stomach, then burying his face in the comforter just to consider asking Usa to smother him with a pillow. When he felt her slight frame barely indent the mattress beside him, he sighed heavily at the sensation of her soft, warm hand running through his hair, her beast purring soothingly for him. "Usa, I am sooo sorry you had to hear that conversation," he said without looking up, the comforter muffling his voice.

"And I'm very sorry that I asked you to power up," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I… I didn't realize that your beast was so unstable, Broly. If I'd known that such a request would make him worse—"

"Noooo," Broly groaned, turning his head to look up at her with one black eye. "You didn't do a damned thing wrong, baby, I swear it on my tail. Kio was overly amused by the fact that I was speaking with your father with you less than five feet away, with me naked and you a paying customer."

"Oh," Usa said simply, her face blank, followed by a slight cracking of a smirk and a giggle. "Well… when you think about it, it _**is **_awfully funny! Heh… what did Daddy mean by 'no pun intended?' And what's a Saiyan kiss?"

"Coming is a word used to describe the height of sexual pleasure, and a Saiyan kiss… well…" Broly swallowed as his beast sent him another image, this one of his face buried between her thighs and his lips pursed around her clit, sucking at it slowly as she mewled and tugged at his hair. "Kio, cut it out," he grumped. "Saiyans didn't kiss on the mouth before they came to this system," he explained patiently when Usa just smiled and kept playing with his hair. "When kissing was first encountered in this galaxy by Saiyan warriors, they thought it was bizarre and commented that Saiyan men preferred to kiss a woman between her thighs."

"Oh, so the hair pulling comment and… oooooh," Usagi groaned, turning bright red. "Ew. My mom and dad… eeeeew," she said, gagging comically, making Broly chuckle just as she'd intended. Then she laughed as she realized just how much Kio had trolled her father without Trunks even knowing it and slapped Broly's bicep, making him blink up at her in surprise. "Kio, you dork!" She snorted. "You're so bad!" She added, followed by a laugh.

"Bad as you want," he purred, breaking out of the cage. "And I've been called a lot of things, but 'dork' is a first, woman." _But I have to admit, boy, she can call me anything she wants if she continues to understand my sense of humor. Interesting, isn't it? I'd be content not to touch her for the duration of her visit if she would just sit and trade verbal jabs with me for the rest of it. _

_Very interesting, _Broly agreed, stunned that his beast's train of thought was no longer preoccupied by thoughts of her screaming in ecstasy.

"What?" Usa asked. "You two are talking, I can tell. Your eyes go funny when you do."

_Didn't it take her father a month to figure that out? And it's been what…? An hour for her? _Kio inquired.

"He's very taken with you," Broly admitted, still in a minor state of shock. "And seriously, that's never, ever happened before. Kio hates everyone, but you… he's very much enjoying your company."

"Well… isn't that what the pull is?" Usa asked with a shrug as she sprawled out on the bed, mentally noting that it was just as soft and comfortable as she'd thought at first sight. And the furs covering it were so luxurious! It was overly tempting to strip to her skin and slide around on them naked, and her beast was sighing happily at the thought. "So… are these all the helpless bunnies that were led to the slaughter?"

"Squirrels too," Broly laughed, amazed that she wasn't in the least bit terrified by his beast. She only seemed intrigued by him, same as Kio was with her. "You like fur?"

"Mmhmm. Though I'll admit, I feel bad for the bunnies and the squirrels." Usa giggled when his eyes flickered inwards and waggled a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah! No bringing me dead things! Ha!" She added, laughing when he seemed surprised. "I do know about how a Saiyan asks another out on a date, I'm not stupid, Broly. I just don't know what happens on the date," she admitted with a mumble.

"We're on one right now," Broly informed her as he allowed himself to slide closer and trail a finger down her spine, daring to stroke the base of her tail for a brief moment, just enough to make her jump in surprise. "No one's touched your tail before? Or twined theirs with yours?" When she shook her head and just waited, Broly smiled at her and carefully wrapped his tail around hers, taking care not to cause too much friction so that what they were doing was only a more intimate form of holding hands.

She seemed to be following his thoughts and she blushed prettily, tracing a finger briefly over his palm, her face lighting up when he linked his fingers with hers. "I've always dreamed of holding hands," she admitted. "It probably seems childish, but it feels just as nice as I thought it would."

"It's not childish, Usa." Broly rolled to his side then, wrapping the arm on the bed around her waist and pulling her flush against him, never relinquishing her hand or her tail in the process, then sighed happily, burying his face in her hair. "This is not how I saw this going," he confessed contentedly, "but I like it. Kio does, too."

"How did you see this going?" Usa asked innocently. "Would you like me to touch you some more? I don't mind, I liked exploring you," she added with a deep blush. "It's nice, being able to touch a boy… er, a man," she corrected. "Definitely a man," she whispered sheepishly.

"I thought you'd be naked by now and I would be halfway to being inside of you," he admitted with a little nuzzle into her throat. "And yes, I'd love for you to touch me, but only if you want to. Don't do it because I'd like it; this is all brand-new to you and I want you to savor the experience."

"Oh. Well, ok then," Chibi-Usa said with a blush, leaning in to press her mouth to his, lightly at first, then firmly as her beast purred louder than ever and Broly returned the kiss ardently. But when Broly suddenly pulled back, panting heavily, Usa was confused. "I… I thought you meant that I should do what I wanted? I'm sorry Broly, I… I didn't know that you didn't want me to kiss you."

The Saiyan warrior just groaned and shook his head slightly, the rejected look on her face filling him with guilt. "Oh, I wanted it very much, sweetheart, don't doubt it for a moment. But my beast and I aren't so sure that we want to take all of you tonight, and if we kiss much more, Kio and I are going to lose control and you'll wind up bitten and bedded by sunrise. Not that you wouldn't enjoy every moment of it," he added with a wistful little purr. Her expression changed at his words, but the look of disappointment on her face had him boldly linking a leg around hers and grinding his rock-hard erection into her core. "Do you want this, little rabbit? Is that it?" Kio breathed in her ear. "Is your beast begging to feel my cock?"

When Usa innocently nodded, her face the picture of pure honestly, Kio groaned into her shoulder and nipped at it through her dress, one of his hands at her lower back, holding her tightly to his arousal as he ground it into her once more. "I would love nothing more than to give her every inch of it, _k'sha._"

"If it'll help calm you, Kio, I don't mind. After all, we felt the pull. I'm your mate, aren't I?"

"Dear gods, to think that even I would not dare to taint such purity," Kio whispered in awe. "You would truly allow me to satisfy my lust with no thought for yourself, woman? What if I was to hurt you in the process?" When she just smiled trustingly, Kio was shocked into silence and Broly rapidly returned, but it was clear by his eyes that he was speaking with his overly sentient beast.

He kissed her tenderly then, his fingertips caressing her face and the hand on her back daring to slip further south to press into her core through her dress, and when she moaned softly and rocked back into the touch he withdrew. "No," he whispered. "Kio… I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but… Kio wants to give you what you'll miss out on if we take you now. May we court you, Usa?"

Though the idea of being courted was absolutely delicious, the princess couldn't help but feel the ache between her thighs and was sure that going further would relieve it. But judging from the rigid flesh pressing against her, he was going to be just as uncomfortable as she was. "You may," she replied softly. "But are you sure—"

A kiss cut her off, and this one was longer than any they'd already shared, but when Usa let out a moan and she felt his tongue graze hers, he broke away again, breathing as heavily as before. "You're sure?" She asked, just as short of breath as he, her heart fluttering madly in her chest as the rest of her body ached for more.

"I don't suppose you're even half as aroused as I am?" Broly chuckled miserably. "Does it ache between your legs?" He clarified when she just looked at him blankly.

"Yeah," she told him honestly, "but it's not horrible; in a way, it feels good, too."

Kio broke through then and nipped at her lower lip, grinning ear to ear. "I'll make you a deal, little Rabbit. Don't relieve that ache tonight when you go to bed. Wait and let me make you come tomorrow; after a good night's sleep, I should be able to control myself better."

"I can relieve it myself?" She asked in surprise. "How?" When he just grinned and shook his head, Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean that I'll do it; I'm just curious."

"You can touch yourself, woman. With your fingertips… gods, just the idea of you playing with your clit in the middle of the night is making me stupid," he growled. "You can try it if you wish, but I promise that if you don't, I'll give you a Saiyan kiss tomorrow," he purred in her ear. "The thought of being the first to ever please you is just too good not to want."

"And what about you?" Usagi asked, surprised at her own sudden playfulness. "After I leave, are you going to make yourself feel better? It hardly seems fair that I have to wait and you don't."

"Woman, I'm probably going to have to jack off four or five times before I'll even be able to sleep. I'll probably be attempting a sixth when I doze off with my cock in my hand," Kio chuckled, in the best humor he'd ever been in. "I'd try it now and send you home satisfied, but I'm afraid I don't have the willpower to stop myself from seducing you and taking my pleasure inside of you. So, you have a choice, little rabbit. Go home and go to sleep and be patient and wait for me to give you an hour of the most intense pleasure of your life… or you can get yourself off in five minutes and be done with it. I'll still court you of course, but you'll have to wait much longer to feel my tongue inside of you."

"How much longer?" She squeaked, wondering if he even realized that he had her pinned with his body to the mattress and that his grin was downright predatory.

"Until I make you mine," he growled, amazed that Broly hadn't once tried to stop this line of conversation. _Turned on by the thought of making her wait a day and then devouring that sweet little cunt?_

_I hate to agree with you about anything, but… yes, _Broly replied darkly, so full of want for her that even his mental reply was heavy with it. _I can't wait to hear the sounds she'll make, _he admitted with a little groan.

"What's Broly saying?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

"That he hates agreeing with me and that he can't wait to listen to you scream as you come in our mouth. Damn it, Rabbit, you need to get out of here," he added before kissing her briefly. "Go on, before we do something we all might regret in the morning," he urged her after rolling off of her. "And when you wake up, eat something. Then come and find me and spend the day with me," he told her, the words coming out more as a question than an order.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have a hard time sleeping, so don't expect me until about lunch," she snorted. "I'm not a morning person, especially when I go to sleep cranky."

"You're cranky?"

"Not yet, but something tells me that I will be in an hour if I decide to hold off and wait for your reward tomorrow," Usa giggled.

Kio's smile could be described as nothing short of soft and sappy as he went to the dresser and retrieved a pair of scissors, and he knew that Usa understood the enormity of the gesture when he cut off a lock of his hair near the back. It would never grow back, but if it would help his mate sleep pleasantly… "Put it in your pillowcase so that you can smell me when you lie down, princess," he purred as he handed it to her after tying it with a piece of string. "And then come to me in the early morning, after you've eaten, not at the crack of noon," he chuckled. "If you're still sleepy when you arrive, you can rest in my bed."

The thought of slipping into those furs was just too good to turn down, so Chibi-Usa grinned. "I don't think I've ever been this excited to get up before the crack of noon," she giggled.

**Next chapter…**

**Poor Trunks. That's all I can tell you. Just poor, frazzled, stressed out King Trunks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… poor Trunks. I hope yall get as much a kick out of this as I did writing it! Trunks is going to need regular nitroglycerin from the stress once this is all said and done!**

A knock on his study door had Trunks jumping a bit; he liked Broly and even considered himself to be one of Broly's friends… sort of… but talking to Kio always unnerved him. It was as if Kio found him and everyone else simply amusing. An amusement to keep alive until it proved to no longer be entertaining. Thank the gods that Broly had a remarkably good tether on his beast, or Trunks might have been forced to find a way to execute Broly without destroying the planet in the process.

"Usa, sweetheart," Trunks sighed when he opened the door and found his daughter looking up at him with a guilty expression on her face. She'd always been poor at lying, just like her mother, and he already knew she was about to attempt uttering one just by the look in her eyes and the set of her jawline. "You weren't gone nearly as long as I thought you'd be."

"I… I met someone while I was out," she replied softly, her eyes troubled.

Truth, so far. Good. "Who…? And why do you seem bothered by making a friend? She is a friend, right? No fighting?"

"No, no fighting."

Truth, yet again. Trunks ushered her into his study and patiently waited for the lie. "So…?"

"Father…"

Oh shit, she'd said 'Father.' Not Daddy. Damn it, this was going to be serious.

"…you said that I never had much of a beast to speak of."

Trunks's eyes shot wide at that. Truth, yet again, and she was bringing up her beast!? "Oh fuck my life," he whispered. "What happened, Usagi?" His hand immediately went to her forehead, but she didn't feel hot. He sagged in relief at that knowledge. Not the burning, thank the gods. The last thing he needed was to forcibly haul the queen off over his shoulder while he let a male—_any_ male Usa was comfortable with—service their daughter's beast for a week.

Usagi let out a heavy sigh and shook her head wearily; she couldn't lie to her father, not about this. But she could and would omit important details. "_Hi'sha_," she whispered.

"Oh dear gods that is so much fucking _worse_ than the thought of you burning," Trunks whimpered as he sat down hard in his chair and just stared at her. Hell, at least with the burning, the lover would be temporary. But mating and marriage…!? Oh, the queen was going to have an icy little fit. He looked up to find Usagi just watching him, that same mature, weary light in her eyes, mixed with a hint of anger. "Ok, fine. Don't be mad at me, Rabbit, we'll figure this out for the best. So… who's the unlucky man? Or warrior? Is he a Saiyan warrior?"

His daughter's tell signs gave her away at the mention of a Saiyan. So… it was a Saiyan, but she didn't offer any information. "Usagi? Seriously, you have to tell me," Trunks snorted. "It's kind of important for a man to know who's felt the pull for his daughter." Her seriousness hit him like a sack of rocks then, and Trunks bristled, frowned deeply, and his power level skyrocketed straight to Super Saiyan two, his hair spiking out like a golden halo around him.

Only too late did he realize that his ki was surrounding his daughter as well, but she wasn't reacting to him in fear or in pain. He'd question her lack of immediate fear later, since it only added to his worry and suspicion. "Did he touch you? Did he _hurt_ you?" Trunks asked seriously, addressing the thing that had made him ascend without thought.

Usa's wide blue eyes and rapid shake of her head made him melt back to lavender and blue and sag once more into his chair. "He um… he kissed me, that's all," she whispered.

Trunks's inner Usagi-Lie-Detector beeped at that, but it was only a little beep, not a wide, glaring, she's-lying-through-her-teeth beep. Ok, so most likely this mystery warrior had engaged in a little bit of necking with his daughter, but nothing further. He sighed a bit at that and rubbed at the bridge of his nose; a little making out he could handle, it wasn't like she'd been deflowered. He would have likely smelled that at least—"Why can't I smell him on you?" Trunks asked with a little growl.

"I took a bath when I got back. I… Daddy, I want to play this close to my chest for now," she said confidently. "This is my choice. I would like the freedom to court him without interference from anyone. It… it was nice," she said with a blush. "We ate a meal together without any guards breathing down our necks, without you or Momma or one of my uncles growling and yelling when he held my hand or whenever he'd kiss me. And then we talked, without caring about who was or wasn't listening in, and I want that again, damn it."

"Hey, watch your mouth, honey," he said gently. "Look, I'll talk it over with your mother and we'll see if—"

"_**NO**_," Chibi-Usa growled, her tail lashing through the air in anger. "_My_ life, _my _mate, _**my decision**_," she hissed through her teeth, her beast in total control.

"Shit," Trunks whispered, running a hand through his hair as he simply tried to think of a way to reason with his daughter. But he knew there would be little reasoning with her—his own beast had been climbing the fucking walls the moment he'd felt the pull for her mother, and at least he'd had some experience in dealing with his beast back then. Usagi on the other hand… she'd _never_ had to deal with her primal side before.

"At least tell me who he is," he pleaded gently, giving her the winning smile that neither her nor her mother could ever resist as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Not only will it help your cause if I give your mother a name, but it would also greatly ease my mind about letting you out to court without supervision. If I can't know where you are at all times, at least let me know who you're with. Please, Usagi," he pressed when she pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. "A name, that's all I'm asking in exchange for free rein."

"I can't, Daddy. I really can't. You'll just have to trust me," Usa sighed. "And him," she added when Trunks began to protest. "And if you try to have me followed, you know I'll shake the guards in less than five blocks, Father, so please don't start making plans to follow me everywhere," she continued gently.

Trunks sighed and sputtered at that and groaned at the thought of not knowing where she was at all times, let alone with whom. "Your mother will have that talk with you tonight, at least. And if she won't… then I will. You might trust this warrior implicitly, but it's difficult for me to do the same when I don't even know who he is. So you might as well have the proper knowledge to know if he's taking advantage of you. Deal?"

"Nope," Chibi-Usa replied easily, a tiny smile playing on her face. "My betrothed already gave me that little talk… and might I add that I don't understand the huge deal and all the mystery that Momma shrouded men and women in? Part A. Slot B. It's not rocket science and it's not at all that fucking embarrassing," she said with a roll of her eyes before simply leaving the room.

Trunks just stared at the door blankly for a long moment, reflecting on how his father had once told him that he'd have a child of his own one day, just like him, just as smart-mouthed and crafty as him, and infinitely smarter than him. And that that child would one day drive him to the brink of insanity and turn his ball hairs snow white. _Father, that day has come and I hate you when you're right, you pointy-haired dick. _

################################

"Thank you, Paw Paw," Usagi sighed happily, laying back on her bed while she looked up at her grandfather's trollish little smirk. "I did just as you said; I laid down the law and refused to give in. And I must admit, it didn't hurt when my beastie reared its pretty little head and growled at Daddy. It looked like he was about to shit the bed when that happened."

"Did his hair turn white at some point?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Dunno, probably at the end when I told him that I'd been informed about the mechanics of sex."

Vegeta just gaped at her for a minute before howling with laughter. "OH DEAR GODS HIS FACE! How did you word it, girl!? Give the old man some entertainment!" He listened closely when his granddaughter repeated her little speech word for word, his grin getting wider with every line. "I would have killed to have been a fly on the wall, girl. KILLED."

"You don't think Momma's gonna go nuclear, do you?" Usa asked suddenly, her eyes a little too wide for Vegeta's tastes.

"Hell no." Vegeta grinned when Usa just lifted a questioning eyebrow, then winked at her. "I'll bet you ten credits that your father's not even going to tell her," he purred in a conspiratorial voice. "I've told you before, girl, you've never seen your mother genuinely furious… but we have. And this little tidbit of information is going to cause the explosion of the century, which is why I'm keeping my happy ass right here on Vegeta-sai. I've had front row seating for your mother's temper before, and I'll pass on the encore. She can be… scary," he admitted.

"Oh boy," Usa sighed. "Maybe… maybe I should just tell her?"

"Nuuuu… not if you want any hope of seeing your little boy-toy without an escort ever again. In fact…" Vegeta frowned deeply and looked her dead in the eyes. "I forbid it. I will take your mother's temper, girl. I, Vegeta, king of the Saiyan race, order you, a _**Saiyan**_… to court your mate in the Saiyan way. And don't you dare tell me that your mother can order three quarters of you, either. Understand me? You have a _kio_ and a _nava,_ which makes you Saiyan in my book. And you shouldn't be locked up all the time," he added, his tone losing its edge and turning him back into the grandfather that Usagi adored so much. "You're Saiyan, and my granddaughter. When I was your age, I was a man and a warrior and I'd already been to war and back four or five times. I'd seen the entire quadrant by the time I was seventeen! You… you've seen a galaxy, yes, and Vegeta-sai. But only from the box your mother packed you in. It's not the way to raise a Saiyan child, Usagi. So I want you to court your mate freely and make your own choices, and when your mother finds out and storms in and tries to rip you two apart, I want you to point her to me. And I'll deal with her. Ok?"

"_Ja_'_ja'ta_," Usa whispered worriedly, "are you sure? Mother would flay you alive. I'm her heir, at least I'd be somewhat shielded from her anger if she really does blow up as badly as you think she will."

"Happy birthday," he grunted. "And… don't worry about me too much, girl. I have ammunition on your mother that I've never brought up in the twenty years that my son's been mated to her, so I'll break out the secret weapon if I have to. Now… I do believe it is eleven at night on your birthday, dear girl… why don't you pretend that you accidentally left something at your mate's and go fetch it?"

Chibi-Usa licked her lips and nodded slowly, unable to stop the stupid, excited grin that was stretching her face. "Wish I could hug you, Paw Paw," she purred. "Thank you, it's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

"Heh, don't say that just yet. You've still got an hour left and your mate may have a present for you," he teased. "And between you and me, I always preferred that goofy thing you called me when you were a brat," he added with a smile.

"Love you, _paw'ja'ta_," she giggled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

################################

"Usa!" Broly gasped in joyous surprise, leaping from his fur-covered bed stark naked to pull her to him and kiss her forehead. He dropped his voice then so that Celes couldn't hear him and sniffed her once. "You smell like your father," he whispered worriedly, noting that she hadn't been crying, at least. "You told him?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "You see… I can't lie to Daddy at all. But I can omit certain parts of the story. I was very careful with our story and I refused to give your name. _Paw'ja'ta_ doesn't think he'll tell Momma, though, and he offered to take the brunt of her anger when she eventually finds out."

Broly warmed at her choice of words and nipped at her lower lip intimately. She'd said 'when,' not 'if.' "So… you'll be my mate, then?"

"_Paw'ja'ta_ wants me to court the Saiyan way," she replied shyly, not entirely sure what that entailed, blushing as she immediately felt something growing hard against her stomach.

"Tomorrow," Broly purred when she looked down and turned even redder. "We'll explore each other more tomorrow if you'd like, baby. Kio's already made it clear that he had a difficult time restraining himself earlier, and he thinks that a good night's sleep will do us some good. Gods know, we haven't slept well in a long time, but with your scent in the bed, we just might get eight hours for the first time in years."

"Oh… well, I'm glad to be of some help!" She replied brightly. "Want me to like, roll around on the furs some more? Will it help?"

_Kio, you know what I want. Can we handle it? _Broly asked seriously.

_Not a chance. Damn it boy, I'm the one that's usually insanely horny, not you. What a fucking switch._

_I want her, damn it. I've never wanted a woman this badly in all our lives and you know it. How far can we go? _Broly pressed_._

_Petting above the waist, above the clothes. You know very well that if I lose my control, all bets are off, boy, _Kio warned him.

Broly licked his lips and shook his head before sighing. "No, Rabbit, best stay off of my bed until the morning, when I've rested and I've got more control. Now… you really do need to get home, ok?"

With a little trollish light in her eyes, Usa looked to the bed and then down at his arousal. "So? Was it five or six?"

"Three so far!" Broly laughed. "I was about to begin the fourth when you walked in, Rabbit. And what about you?" He purred mischievously, bending his mouth to her ear in a whisper. "Is a certain princess still on track to receive a slow, deep kiss in the morning?"

"It had better be worth it," she snorted. "I was extremely tempted in the bathtub, you know."

"Heh… don't worry, princess, I'll pay back your patience with ten-fold the pleasure you would have felt by yourself. Now," he chuckled as he ushered her to the door, his cock rigid at the thought of their upcoming morning activities, "go home before you lose your virginity on my floor."

##############################

Chibi-Usa sat up with a jolt and blinked sleepily, hunting for the glow of her clock, to see that it was only seven in the morning and barely light outside, and she flopped back down and buried her face in her pillow. "Set mah alarm fo niiiine," she whined. When she drew breath to whine again, she smelled something masculine and delicious and moaned softly at the responding ache between her thighs, immediately knowing just why she'd woken so early.

Her beast had actually woken her, and was telling her to roll her ass out of bed, eat something, and then go to her mate. "Ok, when you remind me of just who's waiting for me, I guess I can't get mad at you," she giggled. "And I have to admit, the idea of possibly ambushing him while he's still asleep is nice."

The princess leapt out of bed then, excited for the first time ever about being up early, and fixed her hair in a messy braid before drawing on another simple gown, this one silver. She wasn't surprised to see the early risers stare at her in shock, but she managed a lady-like curtsy to them all before snagging a pastry from a table and taking a seat.

"Holy shit," her favorite uncle purred as he took a seat beside her. "The Rabbit is up at the ass crack of dawn… and the world's not ending." Raditz took a sniff then and went far too still for Usa's liking. "And she's aroused," he added in a whisper, followed by a hand to her forehead and a sag of relief when he found she wasn't hot. "So, who's the lucky boy? Or is it a _man_?" He whispered conspiratorially. "Did your mom finally give you that talk?"

"No, she didn't. But what if it's a girl?" She teased.

"Then invite me to tape it and we'll make millions," Raditz quipped. He grinned when she only looked confused and he gave her a nudge. "So, seriously, who is he?"

"Noooope," she replied easily, accepting a plate of eggs and bacon from a servant with a grateful nod. "Don't bother asking, Uncle Raddy. Though I would appreciate your silence on the matter until I choose to speak to Mother."

"Oh, no worries there, little rabbit. I have no desire to wind up a stain on the wall by being the one to give your mother _that_ kind of news. Give me _something_ at least, though. Is he Saiyan?" He grinned when she nodded slightly. "Good girl. With your kind of spirit, only a Saiyan would be able to handle you."

They ate companionably for a while, but when Serenity entered the large dining room, Raditz nudged her and nodded towards the door. "Go ahead and sneak out, I'll play defense," he chuckled, followed by a loud, bellowing, "ANGEL! GOOD MORNING!"

That outburst had a laugh bubbling up, but Usagi managed to keep it contained until she was safely outside the palace, laughing hysterically at how awesome her uncle was and how he could properly distract the queen with naughty stories about his time in the Saiyan armada.

She noticed a guard following her discreetly after three blocks and had to give him credit; Usa usually scented a tail far before then. But it was when she recognized his ki that that she decided against running and turned and went right to him, giving him a little shove.

The helmet came off the guard, and unsurprisingly, lavender locks spilled out onto the silver armor. "Seriously, Daddy? I've been ducking guards for a decade. I'm not an idiot. And your father would be ashamed at how poorly you were masking your ki."

"I have no clue who you're talking about, princess. I'm not your daddy. I'm… Bob. Yes, Uncle Bob," Trunks said with a winning smile, which was only met with a disapproving frown. "Just tell me who he is, Usa," he sighed wearily. "I didn't sleep a moment all night, I was up worrying about you." He knew he was winning when Usagi looked guilty and glanced away from him, and he pulled out all the stops, purring softly as he hugged her close. "Please, baby girl. Just tell me who and I'll leave you alone, ok? Please don't make your father worry himself stupid all day long. I haven't told your mother, but she's going to know that something's up if I go another sleepless night."

"_Paw'ja'ta_ ordered me to court the Saiyan way," Usa whispered, "so swear on your tail that you won't utter a word, _no matter what_, and I'll tell you."

No matter what? Trunks hesitated but finally nodded. "I swear on my tail not to breathe a word to anyone about you courting a Saiyan warrior, or his identity, unless you give me leave." It couldn't be all that bad, right? Surely her suitor—

"Broly."

Oh dear sweet baby gods, it was soooo much worse than bad! It was A NIGHTMARE!

"BREATHE, Daddy!" Usagi shouted, pounding him hard on the back. "Daddy!? Daddy! Are you alright!?" She asked him, her voice quaking with unshed tears.

That was when Trunks realized he was horizontal and he was being filled with his daughter's healing light; it was clearing his brain, making it easier to breathe, easier to think—"OH DEAR GODS!" He shouted, sitting up straight to find himself surrounded with palace guards and the _entire_ Earth-stationed Saiyan Elite.

"You ok, Majesty?" Raditz asked in concern. "Usagi said that you had a panic attack and hyperventilated until you passed out."

You swore on your tail, _you swore on your tail_, _**you swore on your tail**_!

"I—I'm fine. It was just… just a _really_ scary story," he whispered, seeing his daughter sag with relief out of the corner of his eye. "Usagi, we need to have a word." The palace guard and the Elite hesitated, but Raditz waved them off and winked at the princess when she shook her head.

"It's ok, little rabbit. I _know_," Raditz purred malevolently. "Your father might be half-Saiyan, but I'm full-blooded and have the nose of a bloodhound," he whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Great, now everyone will know, thanks to the gossip queen of Vegeta-sai," Usagi sighed heavily.

"Hey, that honor belongs to my baby brother, not me. And for the record," he added as he knelt beside them, "I find this extremely entertaining. So without even asking me, I swear on my tail not to say anything about your little trysts or your intended mate to anyone except your father. Since he already knows, of course," he added with a wink. "Surely he must know, because I can only think of one Saiyan courting his daughter that might make him faint like a sissy girl… though I'll admit, I might have as well if you were Tarra."

Trunks swallowed hard once Raditz was done making his oath and taking a jab at him, then pinned Usagi with his eyes. "When I felt Broly's power spike last night and I called him—"

"Yes," she said, cutting him off, "I was in his room." When her father paled, obviously recalling all of the innuendos and puns, she sighed and shook her head. "Nothing happened, Kio was just getting one hell of a treat out of trolling you without you knowing it. Now, if you're sure you're alright, I promised him I'd spend the day with him."

Trunks was still too shocked to do anything but nod, but Raditz grinned and knew that the king would have a lot more to say on the matter once he'd recovered. "You'll check in with your father at lunch and at supper if you're not coming home for meals," the Elite told her with a kiss to her forehead. "And if he does anything you're not comfortable with, you punch him in the balls, understand me, Rabbit?"

"Yes, Uncle Raddy," Usa replied with a tiny smile, pecking him on the cheek. "Daddy, I should be home by midnight; if I'm staying the night, I'll call."

"Stop teasing your father, you little tart!" Raditz snorted, whacking her on the ass with the flat of his hand. "You're going to give the poor man heart failure! You can stay out until two in the morning, but you will _not_ be sleeping over, understand me?"

"Fiiiiiine," Usa groaned. "May I go, now? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah… tell Broly I said hey, and remind him that I'm one of the few warriors _not _terrified of him. I won't hesitate to defend your honor even if I know I'll die painfully."

########################

Usagi was halfway to the massage parlor when she realized she hadn't used the glamor, and she ducked into a corner to become a black-haired Saiyan woman before going the rest of the way… only to find the backdoor locked. "Luna P, take care of it, please," she snorted, relocking the door behind her once the way was open.

The sight that met her eyes made her beast immediately start purring, and she let the glamor fade as she walked to the side of the bed and simply memorized the sight of him sprawled out among his furs, somehow taking up the massive bed all on his own. He looked his age as he slept, his face smoothed of all the frown lines on his forehead, his lips parted as he breathed deep and even.

Broly was simply beautiful.

Wanting to wake him with a kiss, Usagi shivered with delight as she lifted the edge of the covers and slid in beside him, gasping with pleasure as he automatically shifted in his sleep to accommodate her petite body and he wrapped her in his arms and tail. _Oh gods, he smells so good, _Usagi groaned to herself, nuzzling her face into his bare chest, her intended good morning kiss forgotten.

Or maybe not, since her beast was suggesting that she kiss him elsewhere, and Usagi blushed at the thought, but couldn't resist pressing her lips to a battle scar on his chest, followed by her beast flicking her tongue out to taste his skin. Both she and Broly gasped at that, and when Usagi looked up, she found his obsidian eyes cracked open slightly, gazing down at her.

Broly began to purr immediately at the sight of her looking up at him so innocently, her cheeks stained red with a virgin's blush, her blue eyes shining with emotion. Still mostly asleep, he bent his head and crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her forcefully, his tongue slipping between her lips to coax hers into play.

Usagi wasn't sure what to do but her beast rapidly took over, and within moments she was kissing him back ardently, her hands clutching at his back and her legs tangling with his as soon as he rolled on top of her, and she let out a soft moan when he shoved her skirts to her waist and pressed his arousal to her core.

The princess couldn't think, couldn't process past the sensation of his hands unlacing her gown, stripping the cloth from her body, the hot mouth devouring her own and the skilled, eager fingertips coaxing moan after moan from her lips only for them to be swallowed by his own. But when she felt a foreign pressure between her thighs, followed by a brief flash of pain, she winced and stiffened, biting down defensively on his lower lip.

"The hell…?" Broly opened his eyes to find the princess he'd been dreaming about panting heavily beneath him, her arousal perfuming the air along with his own. But her face spoke of discomfort, and there was a sweet warmth tightly enveloping the head of his cock and—"Oh gods," he gasped, withdrawing from her body immediately, shucking back the furs to check the both of them for blood. He sagged in relief when he found none, then tried to give his trembling mate a reassuring smile. "I was dreaming, Usagi, dreaming that you were in my bed and that you were offering yourself to me. I'm sorry if I scared you," he whispered, drawing the covers back up around them to pull her close and purr comfort. "Are you ok, sweetheart? Does it still hurt?"

"No," she whispered shakily, "I… I was just surprised. My beast… she…" Usagi swallowed and burrowed herself into his warmth, the fact that she was as naked as he was forgotten for the moment. "Now I know what you meant by hostile takeover. That scared me far more than anything else," she assured him.

"I'm sorry," Broly said again, kissing the crown of her head tenderly. "In fact… I'm going to prove just how sorry I am in a minute," he promised her with a little smile and a wink, pleased when she gave him a tiny smile in return. Thank the gods, she really wasn't mad at him! "Be right back, I need to use the bathroom, and then I'm going to give you a nice, relaxing Saiyan massage."

Ooo!? A massage!? "Really? I've never had a man massage me before," she replied happily. "And I absolutely love massages."

"Heh… well, you're going to really love this one," he chuckled as he slipped out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. He was back in only two minutes, though, hands freshly washed and feeling much more in control after a brief conversation with his beast, looking forward to making good on his promise. A kiss silenced the princess when she opened her mouth to ask a curious question, and Broly sighed happily into it when she immediately parted her lips for his questing tongue, her own stroking over his despite her inexperience.

Kio was grinning down at her when he drew away and she mewled softly in disappointment, her little hands attempting to tug him back down to her with no avail. "There'll be plenty more kissing before the hour's over, Rabbit," he chuckled before bending his head to nibble at her throat, his hands daring to slide down to cup her breasts, drawing a gasp of surprise from her. "I thought you might be alright with me exploring you. Are you, Rabbit?"

Well, he was going to kiss her between her legs, right? Surely, a little exploring was alright, so Chibi-Usa nodded and immediately arched into him when his thumbs massaged her nipples. "Ooo… that feels… wow…" Studying his nipples when he just smiled and licked one of hers, she curiously did the same to him and was met with a little groan of pleasure. "May I still explore you, too, Broly? Like last night?"

"Want to play with my hair some more, Rabbit?" Kio chuckled down at her. "Feel free."

"No, actually…" Her fingertips caressed his flat, male nipples once more, and licking her lips as she felt his arousal against her thigh, she dared to let one hand wander beneath the blanket to stroke him. Usagi blushed at the low chortle of pleasure he made in response, but she didn't pull away; she only continued to explore his shaft lightly, marveling at how something so hard could feel so soft and silky on the surface. "I thought it would feel rough, honestly," she confessed.

"You'd think I'd have callouses on it from the amount of jerking off I did last night," Broly agreed with a little grin. "But no, the skin's as soft as yours, Rabbit. Oh wow… do that again," he purred when she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked upwards. "Holy shit, Rabbit."

It was her turn to purr loudly when she felt his tail twine with hers just as his fingers slipped between her legs to reciprocate her gentle touches, and Chibi-Usa let out a surprised moan when she felt him stroke her slowly. "Oh gods! Broly, is it supposed to feel _that _good!?"

"It'll feel even better if I keep going, Usa… in fact…" Broly slid down then, semi-grateful to be out of the reach of her hands—if she kept squeezing and stroking his cock he would have surely exploded in a matter of minutes—and he gave her a single slow lick, grazing the tip of his tongue over her swollen clit. "I think you're ready for the kiss I promised you. Do you want it, Rabbit?" He inquired seductively before licking her once more, making her arch and cry out softly.

"Will I survive it!?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, his eyes dancing with an alluring mixture of lust and mirth. "So," he added after waiting several beats for her to answer him, "are you ready for your kiss, princess? Because I sure as hell can't wait to teach you how to come."

"Yeah," she breathed, entranced by the shivers and shocks of pleasure coursing up and down her spine as his tail continued to massage hers slowly, snaking its way up and down the brown appendage from tip to base.

"Let your beast out, _atti_," Broly encouraged her before dipping his face to her mound once more to press a delicate kiss to her curls. "That's it, baby," he chuckled when her purr strengthened considerably and he felt her legs wind around his shoulders, her fingers burying themselves in his hair and pulling him closer.

The Saiyan warrior immediately complied with her unspoken request and parted her folds with his thick fingers, pressing a slow, warm kiss to her aching clit, her soft voice gracing his ears as she breathed his name in delight. Broly began to lick at it then, moving his fingers down to push into her gently, groaning at how ridiculously wet she'd already become.

"Ah! Broly, that hurts a little bit!" She gasped, instinctively jerking back even though her beast was urging her to lie still and let him continue. Both fingers retreated at that, but one returned, and while she expected it to hurt, the single digit only felt foreign and didn't cause her any pain, so Usagi relaxed and focused once more on the wonderfully delicious warmth blooming in her belly. "Please don't stop kissing me," she begged softly when he stopped licking her for a moment to look up at her face. "It feels good, Broly."

"What does it feel like?" He asked, followed by a brief, gentle suck to her clit as his finger moved a little deeper and begin to hook inwards, steadily massaging her g-spot.

"Oh! Your finger—it's—it's making me feel so warm!" Too caught up in the new sensations to be embarrassed, Usagi didn't even blush as she rose up on her elbows to get a better view, and the sight of his finger inside of her to the second knuckle strangely made the growing heat inside of her worse. And judging by the look in his eyes, he wanted her to continue giving him a play-by-play. "It feels so good," she whispered. "But… but it feels like there's more… like… like I _need_ more… and dear gods, whatever you're doing to my tail feels _amazing_," she added with a little moan when she felt his tail squeeze hers at the base.

"Is this what you need, little rabbit?" Kio asked as Broly's eyes shifted to green, breaking the soulful look he'd only just been giving her as he watched her experience her first taste of physical pleasure. He licked her again, slowly from base to tip, and he was instantly rewarded with a moan of his name. "Is it?"

"Yes," she whispered, suddenly very aware of how the finger stroking her was intensifying all of these new, wonderful feelings. "Kio, would you put your other finger back inside of me?" She asked breathily as her beast really started to take over. "My beast says… mmm… she says that it should feel good, now. Something about stretching me."

"As you wish, _k'sha m'yo_," Kio replied smoothly, taking the utmost care as he pushed a second, thick digit into her flexing core. "_Heu, r'sha… m'eh t'uh au_," he groaned when her little hands fluttered in his hair and she rocked her hips upwards as soon as he began to thrust them into her, making sure to stimulate her sweet spot for a moment whenever he withdrew his fingertips. "You're so tight and warm," he continued. "I can only imagine how delicious you'd feel around my cock."

"Why don't you find out?" Usa's beast purred. "You said that it would only hurt me for a moment, right?"

"Nice try, _kio'sh_," Broly's beast replied with a grin. "Now stop with the hostile takeover and let my little rabbit tell me how it feels."

"As you wish, _k'sha m'yo_," she replied with a dark little chuckle, repeating his words from only moments ago. "I don't think you're quite ready for me anyway."

"You talk a big fucking game, woman," Kio snorted, only to hear Usagi's voice lose that dark edge as she tugged him closer by his hair.

"Please, Kio! I need more! Please kiss me again!"

"I've been with virgins before, you know, but not a woman who's never known pleasure at all, Usagi. Keep telling me what it's like," he instructed her, waiting for her eager little nod before he began to lick at her again.

"It's so intense," she whimpered when his tongue began to massage her clit once more and his fingers steadily rubbed that amazing place inside of her. "Kio, I've never felt anything so beautiful in my life… it… it feels like… _love_… it's the only thing I can compare it to…"

"Just wait until you come, baby," Broly purred between licks before fastening his lips to her clit and suckling her gently. He was rewarded with a loud moan of rapture then, her hands tugging and pulling at his hair insistently, her hips rolling up into his hot mouth in a quest for more friction, and he didn't deny her her pleasure as he kept his fingers moving inside of her slowly.

"Oh gods…! Broly! It… it feels…! Ooooh…" The princess was still trying her best to describe how her first pleasure felt when she was suddenly overwhelmed by the heat inside of her spreading quickly, rippling through her limbs as stars exploded behind her eyes and her pleasure intensified ten-fold, curling her toes and ripping a cry from her mouth. And then she was floating back down upon a series of gentle little sucks, the fingers moving inside of her seeming impossibly bigger than they had only moments ago, and Usagi gradually loosened her grip on his hair, cooing softly with pleasure as she felt his free hand drifting up to gently knead her breast. "Feel so sensitive," she sighed. "So relaxed…"

"So beautiful," Broly replied with a little sigh of his own as he slid up to gaze down at her, taking in the way her cheeks had flushed from the ecstasy and how her half-closed eyes were glazed with desire.

"Mmm… yes you are," she replied genuinely, her fingers exploring the ripples and dips in his abs before travelling south, her mind sluggishly wondering how she could possibly return the glorious gift he'd just given her. It came to her then, and she smiled lovingly up at him as she drew him down to her for a kiss. "If you want me, Broly, I don't mind," she breathed before pressing her lips to his.

Broly and Kio both groaned into the kiss and damned near took her offer, but they were both in consensus as they kissed her slow and deep, drawing happy, sweet little purrs from her as they explored her curves. "No," the beast whispered between kisses. "I think I like this method of courting you, my rabbit. Slow," he added when she seemed little disappointed. "Pleasing you is fine, but the courting thing is new to me, too. I'd like to savor it."

A knock sounded at the door then, and Broly was back in control as he and Kio recognized the sound of Celes's fist on their door. "Broly, sugar, you have an appointment in an hour! Just reminding you!"

"Fuuuck," Broly groaned, resting his forehead against Usa's as he mentally slammed his head in a wall. "Celes, we need to talk!" He hollered through the door. "_Seriously_ need to talk!"

"As long as we're talking about hourly rates, sugar, I'm all ears!" She replied tersely. "Because if you're about to tell me that you need to cancel with this client, you and I are going to have a _very_ serious talk!"

"Does she mean…?" Chibi-Usa whispered.

"Yes," Broly whimpered. "It's exactly what you think, Rabbit."

To both of their utter surprise—and Kio's too—Usagi snarled and her tail thrashed about angrily as she eyed the door. "I suggest you cancel that appointment now, woman!" She ordered Celes imperiously as her beast loosed itself and her ki began to spike and surround the both of them. "He's _MINE_!"

That was when the door opened in response… and all hell broke loose.

**And then the Winchesters shot them. **

**Hahahaha… I love you, Ana! Read and review, everyone and you'll find out whether or not Celes lives or dies… and if she lives, you'll find out whether or not Serenity gets a little anonymous call… MWUHUHAHAHAHAA….**


End file.
